Hetalia Juega: Minecraft
by Nolwen the Time Lady
Summary: Los personajes de Hetalia están probando una nueva máquina de Japón que permite a los jugadores entrar ellos mismos al juego. Estas son sus aventuras en Minecraft. Ni Hetalia ni este fic me pertenecen, esto es solo una traducción.
1. Tutorial

_Este fic no es mio, es una traducción del fic "Hetalia Plays: Minecraft" de Kitdra. La historia no está terminada, pero voy a tratar ir subiendo un capitulo cada viernes. Habiendo dicho esto, que lo disfruten!_

Nuevo Mundo. Día 1 a la mañana.

*Cargando Minecraft*

*¡Click! ¡Click!*

*Cargando servidor*

*Cargando mundo*

[ElHéroe ha entrado al Mundo]

"...Dude... Esto es GENIAL" América comienza a observar el nuevo mundo a su alrededor.

[NinjaSilencioso ha entrado al Mundo]

"¿Hmm?... ¿NinjaSilencioso?" América empieza a dar vueltas buscando al nuevo jugador, pero sin poder encontrarlo.

*¡Bip! ¡Bip!*

"¿Qué?" Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saca un pequeño aparato con un teclado en él. "¿Qué es esto?" Aprieta el botón parpadeante y una pantalla aparece frente a él con un mensaje.

NinjaSilencioso: América-san, ¿me lee? Japón.

"¿Que si leo? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! HAHAHA" Responde rápidamente América.

ElHéroe: ¡Si! ¡Esto es tan ASOMBROSO! Amigo, eres genial.

NinjaSilencioso: Eh... Gracias. América-san, tenemos que repasar algunas cosas antes de empezar.

ElHéroe: ¡Claro!

[Pasta ha entrado al Mundo]

[RosaDelAmor ha entrado al Mundo]

[WestG ha entrado al Mundo]

[CaballeroDelTé ha entrado al Mundo]

[Maple ha entrado al Mundo]

[Vodka ha entrado al Mundo]

[HelloKittyFan ha entrado al Mundo]

NinjaSilencioso: Bien, parece que todos están aquí.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

ElHéroe: Esto es Minecraft. ¡Y estamos en un genial mundo generado al azar!

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Entonces este es uno de tus juegos pudre cerebros que juegas?

ElHéroe: ¡Mis juegos no pudren cerebros!

Pasta: ¿Por qué estoy sólo? *llora*

WestG: No te preocupes, Italia, yo estoy aquí. Te iré a buscar en cuando averigüe qué tenemos que hacer.

Pasta: ¿Alemania? Ve~ Esta bien.

CaballeroDelTé: Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

NinjaSilencioso: Bueno, estaremos probando una nueva máquina que permite a los jugadores, como nosotros ahora, jugar el juego con su subconsciente y jugar a los juegos que tenga el programa.

ElHéroe: ¡Eso es súper genial!

NinjaSilencioso: Ahora mismo el único juego que hay en el programa es el Minecraft. De todos los juegos que América-san me pidió, este parecía ser el más simple y fácil de probar.

ElHéroe: Awww. Pero el World of Warcraft es muy divertido, como el Left 4 Dead.

HelloKittyFan: ¡Aru! Creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere tener pesadillas sobre zombies destrozándonos.

CaballeroDelTé: Tendré que coincidir con China esta vez.

ElHéroe: ¡Ambos no son divertidos!

CaballeroDelTé: Es "Ustedes", no "Ambos". ¡Escribe bien con la gramática correcta!

RosaDelAmor: Alguien está gruñón hoy. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te quedaste sin té?

CaballeroDelTé: Cállate Rana.

RosaDelAmor: Honhonhonhon.

NinjaSilencioso: ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?

Vodka: Todos vuélvanse uno con Rusia, da?

NinjaSilencioso: Repasemos esto. Hay alguna otra pregunta que tenga que ver con la prueba y/o la máquina?

CaballeroDelTé: Yo tengo una. ¿Cómo nos despertamos de esta cosa?

NinjaSilencioso: Oh, sí. El aparato que están sosteniendo también puede acceder al menú, pueden entrar y salir cuando quieran. Guardará todos los datos y el último lugar donde estuvieron para cuando vuelvan. Si hay no hay ninguna otra pregunta, dejaré que América-san les explique cómo funciona el juego.

WestG: También podríamos ir empezando el juego.

ElHéroe: Está bien, el Minecraft es un juego de aventuras, disponible para Xbox360 y PC, en el que tienes que explorar el mundo generado al azar buscando recursos para sobrevivir.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Sobrevivir a qué?

ElHéroe: Ya llego a eso. Podrían- Hey, Japón, ¿dónde vemos nuestra barra de salud/hambre y el inventario?

RosaDelAmor: ¿Salud? ¿Tenemos eso aquí?

NinjaSilencioso: Todo debería ser accesible a través de los aparatos.

ElHéroe: Ok, bien. Sí, tenemos salud, que se ve en forma de corazones. Si los pierdes todos, mueres y vuelves a aparecer en donde están ahora... Normalmente todos aparecen cerca del mismo punto, así que supongo que habrá alguna clase de error.

NinjaSilencioso: Debe ser algo en los códigos, veré si si puedo resolverlo luego. Todo debería ser casi como la configuración predeterminada.

HelloKittyFan: ¿Casi?

NinjaSilencioso: América-san le hizo algunas modificaciones a las propiedades del servidor.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Qué clase de modificaciones?

ElHéroe: Todo lo que hice fue habilitar PvP, el Nether, los monstruos y algunas otras cosas.

RosaDelAmor: ¿PvP?

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Nether?

Pasta: ¡MONTRUOS! ¡Alemania! ¡Ven a encontrarme por favor!

WestG: Tranquilo, estarás bien.

ElHéroe: No se preocupen, está en dificultad fácil. Casi son inofensivos. De todas formas antes de que perdamos demasiada luz de día les contaré explicaré. Busque recursos, construyan los que quieran con bloques, yo sugiero un refugio primero, hagan herramientas para encontrar mejores recursos, combatir monstruos y explorar! Ah, y no mueran, o tirarán todo lo que tengan. Además, vigilen la barra de hambre, si está baja o se acaba tendrán que comer algo para rellenarla porque si no se harán daño, no se regenerarán y morirán de hambre.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Y qué podemos comer para rellenar la barra de hambre?

ElHéroe: ¡Hay muchas cosas! Puedes conseguir carne de los animales, por cierto, no ataquen a los lobos, ellos te atacan de vuelta. También puedes cocinar y hacer cosas como Galletas o Torta. Iggy no puede arruinar la comida aquí. ¡HAHAHA!

CaballeroDelTé: ¡Cállate idiota! Mi comida esta bien. Y no me llames Iggy.

RosaDelAmor: ¿Y qué es ese PvP del que hablaste?

ElHéroe: Player vs Player. Puedes atacar a los otros si quieres. Lo prendí porque es divertido golpear a los otros por accidente cuando estas explorando.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Estás diciendo que si por ejemplo, cierta Rana se acercara demasiado a mi, podria golpearla "por accidente"?

RosaDelAmor: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me querrías golpear a moi? Todo lo que quiero es compartir mi amor. Deberías estar agradecido.

CaballeroDelTé: estaría agradecido si nunca más viera tu cara

ElHéroe: ¡Chicos! Ya gastamos la mitad del día hablando. Tenemos que construir refugios y conseguir lo básico antes de que se haga de noche.

HelloKittyFan: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa cuando se hace de noche?

ElHéroe: ¡Ahí es cuando empiezan a aparecer los monstruos! Aparecen a la noche o en lugares muy oscuros como cuevas.

Pasta: ¡ALEMANIA! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO AQUÍ EN LA NOCHE!

WestG: Tranquilo, estoy yendo a encontrarte. No te preocupes.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Entonces con qué empezamos? ¿Cómo conseguimos materiales?

ElHéroe: Golpeen madera.

CaballeroDelTé: ¿Qué?

RosaDelAmor: Yo se de una "madera" que me gustaría

golpear...

CaballeroDelTé: Pervertido.

ElHéroe: Bueno, tienen que empezar con los básicos. Golpeen madera para conseguir bloques de madera, en el inventario ubíquenlos en los cuadrados de arriba para crear tablas de madera, desde ahí pueden hacer una mesa de trabajo y palos, si los ubican bien. Una vez que tengan la mesa, pueden hacer herramientas.

CaballeroDelTé: Muy bien. Supongo que tendremos que acampar solos la primera noche. Mejor empecemos.

NinjaSilencioso: Estoy de acuerdo. Empecemos a buscar refugio antes de que se ponga oscuro del todo.

HelloKittyFan: Todos tengan cuidado. ¡Buenas noches!

Vodka: Kol kol kol kol...

ElHéroe: Dude, deja de ser tan escalofriante... ¡Maldición!

Vodka: ¿Qué pasa, camarada?

ElHéroe: Me olvide de avisarle a todos sobre los creepers. Y no me refiero a ti o a Francia. Bueno, supongo que los descubrirán por su cuenta.

Vodka: ¿Qué son?

ElHéroe: Son unas cosas verdes que se acercan a ti siseando y luego explotan. Es bastante divertido ver a los otros sinedo sorprendidos por ellos. HAHAHA.

Vodka: Kol Kol... Da, me gustaría ver. Voy a buscar uno.

ElHéroe. Sí, ve a hacer eso.

Maple: ¿Alguien notó que yo estaba aquí?

ElHéroe: ¿¡!? ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

Maple: Soy Canadá.

ElHéroe: Hermano, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.

Maple: Estoy acosado a tu lado en la cama...

ElHéroe: ¿De verdad? Bien, hahaha.

ElHéroe: ¡Debo irme!

Maple: *suspiro*


	2. Lógica del juego y Mobs

Nuevo Mundo: Día 1. Tarde/Noche

"Golpear... Madera... ¿De verdad? Esto es muy estúpido *suspiro* Bueno, al menos no me va a costar encontrar madera..." Inglaterra miró alrededor. Había aparecido en medio de un gran bosque. Camina hacia un gran roble y lo examina un momento. Hasta donde podía entender, el árbol estaba formado por bloques pegados. "Si termino rompiéndome la mano haciendo esto o si el árbol se me cae encima, ese idiota se las va a ver conmigo." Apretó la mano en un puño y tiró su brazo hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y se lo pensó por un momento, pero luego dejó que su puño volara hacia un lado del árbol. ¿Nada? Abrió los ojos para verificar si su mano seguía entera luego del puñetazo. Su mano estaba bien, ni siquiera estaba roja por el impacto. Luego miró al árbol. Había una pequeña grieta en el tronco. "Qué demonios... Eso al menos debería haber dolido." Le dio otro golpe al árbol, esta vez con los ojos abiertos. Vio como la grieta crecía."Mira eso, parece que la lógica del mundo real no se aplica aquí."Le dio otro golpe al árbol. "Esto es bastante fácil, podré hacerme un refugio para la noche en seguida." Continuó golpeando el árbol, observando como la grieta se agrandaba, hasta que de repente, el bloque del tronco se encogió y saltó. "¿¡Pero que-!?"Cubrió su cabeza, esperando que el árbol cayera encima suyo... ¿Nada? Miró al árbol... seguía de pie...? No, ¡estaba flotando en el aire! "Supongo que la física tampoco se aplica aquí... al menos con los árboles."Se acercó y tomó el tronco que había golpeado. "Ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es ponerlo en una de estas cajas, ¿cierto?"

Sacó el dispositivo que había usado para hablar con los otros, abrió su inventario y lo miró. Tomó el bloque y lo colocó en una de las cajas de arriba. De repente, una imagen apareció al costado. Tomó el nuevo bloque mientras el anterior desaparecía. "Eso fue interesante." Estudiando el nuevo bloque, se dio cuenta que tenía un número 4. "¿Qué es esto?" Tomó el nuevo bloque y trató de ubicarlo en la misma caja donde había ubicado el tronco, esta vez el bloque se separó, dejando uno en la mano de Inglaterra y otro en la caja. Notó que el número cambiaba de 4 a 3. "Ya veo... ¿Qué pasará si lleno las cuatro cajas?" Llenó las tres cajas restantes con los bloques, generando uno nuevo. "Este se ve muy distinto." Tomó el nuevo bloque, mientras los otros cuatro desaparecían. "Ahora... ¿Qué eres?" Lo ubicó en una de las cajas vacías de nuevo... ¿Nada? "Ok, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto entonces?" Sacó el bloque y lo miró, pero luego vio el cielo. El mediodía ya había pasado, y el Sol se estaba comenzando a esconder. "¿Ya está anocheciendo?" Viendo el Sol se dio cuenta que se iba bastante rápido. Volvió su atención al árbol. "Bloody hell, gaste mi tiempo con estos bloques y todavía tengo que construir un refugio." Volvió a golpear el árbol hasta que ya no quedó tronco, y luego lo usó para hacer tablones.

"Ahora, ¿cómo se construye con esto?" Ya había caído la noche y la Luna se levantaba. Frustrado de tratar de entender cómo se construía con eso, golpeó un bloque en el piso. "Maldi-" No pudo terminar la palabra, fue tomado por sorpresa por el bloque que puso en el piso. Creció hasta el tamaño normal de un bloque y quedó ahí. "¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo tenía que ponerlo en el piso?" Inglaterra estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos, pero se contuvo. Tomó un minuto para calmarse, y luego acomodó el resto de los bloques para crear una pequeña choza en forma de caja. Entró y la cerró detrás de él, no quería más sorpresas. Sacó el bloque extraño que había hecho antes, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, así que abrió su inventario y lo volvió a guardar en una caja vacía. Lidiaría con eso después, ahora solo quería dormir. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra la pared y 'trató' de dormirse. Podría haber guardado y salido del juego, pero no quería que nadie pensara que ya había perdido el interés en el juego. Cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir por un sonido que venía del otro lado de la pares de la choza. Luego, el sonido se trasladó al techo y parecía que lo rodeaba. Cerró los ojos de vuelta, tratando de ignorar el sonido y dormir.

Inglaterra no era el único teniendo problemas para empezar.

En algún lado en una región montañosa. (Antes de que anocheciera).

"¿Cómo se supone que moi baje de aquí?" Francia miró a su alrededor. Había aparecido en la cima de una montaña rodeada por algunas otras. Algunas eran más grandes, otras más chicas. Muy pocos árboles cerca, pero tendría que encontrar una forma de bajar del pico si quería llegar a ellos. Miró por un costado, pero solo vio una caída de 15 metros. "¿Que se supone que moi haga? No esperan que me crezcan alas y salga volando, verdad?" Dio unas vueltas alrededor, buscando una forma de bajar. Vio un lago en la base de la montaña, pero no le apetecía ir a bucear. Vio también algunos lugares donde el lado de la montaña sobresalía. "Supongo que puedo intentar bajar." Comenzó a bajar por el lado más parecido a una escalera. A mitad del recorrido, cuando estaba a punto de bajar otro nivel, algo cayó detrás suyo e hizo un fuerte ruido. "¡AAAAAAAH!" Saltó asustado, perdiendo estabilidad y cayendo al lago. Logró salir a la superficie "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Miró hacia el lado de la montaña de donde se había caído y vio una oveja de lana gris claro. "¡Aaaaaaaaah!" El ahora empapado y enfurecido Francia comenzó a gritar cada insulto conocido en francés en que pudo pensar. Luego, eventualmente, nadó hacia la tierra y trató de secarse.

"Ahora que estoy en tierra, mejor encuentro un lugar para quedarme." Pasó la mayor parte del día del juego caminando sin rumbo, buscando árboles, pero solo pudo encontrar unos pocos pequeños. "Esto no va a funcionar. Tengo que encontrar más madera." Él, al igual que Inglaterra, jugó un rato con los métodos de crafteo, pero no tanto como el otro. También descubrió que podía obtener bloques de barro golpeando el suelo. La piedra... no funcionaba igual. La noche había caído, y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse hasta que fuera de día. Tenía 16 tablones de madera y un bloque de barro en el inventario. Rodeaba las montañas sin prestar atención, cuando de repente frenó al ver una flecha volando en su dirección, que se clavo en la pared de piedra detrás. Miro en la dirección de la que venía la flecha y vio el origen. Un esqueleto con un arco en la mano lo estaba mirando. Vio otros 2, pero parecían no haberlo notado todavía. El esqueleto tomó otra flecha y disparó. Francia se agachó a tiempo para que la flecha no le diera en la cabeza. "Qu'est-ce que l'enfer!" Francia salió corriendo, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos esqueletos. Los tres esqueletos persiguieron al francés disparando flechas continuamente mientras corrían. Francia vio una pequeña abertura en la pared de piedra y corrió hacia el, ignorando el súbito dolor en su espalda baja. Saltó al agujero sin molestarse en revisar si era seguro, y rápidamente colocó el bloque de barro en el piso, tapando la mitad de la entrada. Después de ubicar al bloque, se tiró contra un costado, esquivando una flecha que pasó volando por el agujero hasta la pared de atrás. Los esqueletos esperaron afuera, esperando a que Francia saliera del agujero, pero él no iba a darles un blanco fácil. En cambio, se quedó fuera de vista y, cansado, se sentó en el suelo. "¡AAAAU!" mirando por atrás suyo, vio una flecha clavada en su trasero. Rió y la sacó, para luego sentarse. "Bueno, no puede ser peor, ¿verdad?" Un sonido misterioso inundó la cueva y Francia se acurrucó. Miró para todos lados desconfiado antes de permitir que el sueño lo invadiera.

En una región nevada (Antes de que cayera la noche).

Alemania estaba caminando por un bosque de pinos, sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Había abandonado el chat cuando Italia se asustó y salió a buscarlo, por lo que se perdió la mayor parte de las explicaciones de Estados Unidos sobre como conseguir materiales y construir. Estaba desarmado y perdido. No era una buena forma de empezar. Siguió caminando, sin estar seguro si iba en la dirección correcta. El Sol seguía en el cielo, pero estaba a punto de ponerse. Se las arregló para salir del bosque de pinos, solo para terminar en una llanura nevada. Mirando al campo abierto, todo lo que pudo ver fueron lobos, vacas y cerdos. "Ok, puedo entender que haya lobos, pero ¿vacas y cerdos?" Sacudiendo su cabeza, intentó no buscarle la lógica, era un juego, no necesitaba tener lógica. Continuó avanzando. La noche cayó y él seguía en las llanuras nevadas. "Parece que no encontraré a Italia esta noche. Solo espero que haya encontrado un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche." Alemania tuvo una sensación extraña, como si lo observaran, luego escuchó un ruido, aunque no pudo identificarlo, era algo que no había escuchado nunca antes. Levantó la mirada y busco la fuente del ruido.

Habría sido muy difícil de no ser por la nieve, gracias al contraste. Se acercó lentamente a la cosa, tratando de descubrir qué era. Era muy alto, y completamente negro. "¿Qué es esto?" Alemania no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse más, ya que la cosa se dio vuelta y clavó su mirada en él. Alemania se quedó quieto y eso dejó salir un horrible grito, pero luego desapareció, dejando solo humo violeta en su lugar. Alemania pudo dar otro paso adelante, pero luego golpeó el suelo. Se dio vuelta y vio a la criatura detrás de él, con la boca abierta y gruñendo. Alemania se alejó corriendo. Se dio vuelta para ver si lo perseguía, solo para verlo desaparecer de nuevo en humo violeta. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, lo vio aparecer. Esta vez esquivó su ataque y siguió corriendo. No necesitaba perseguirlo, se teletrasportaba. Alemania precisaba un lugar donde esconderse. Pronto llegó a un río congelado, pero tan pronto como puso un pie en la superficie, se patinó y calló. La cosa se teletrasportó en frente de él y se dispuso a atacar. Alemania dio una vuelta y salió corriendo en otra dirección. Notó una pequeña cueva, y corrió hacia ella. De verdad era pequeña. Tan pequeña que la criatura no podía entrar, por lo que solo se paró en la entrada. "No puede entrar aquí." Rió y se relajó. El alto ser se quedó unos momentos gruñendo, para luego desaparecer. Todo estaba en silencio afuera, pero no se iba a arriesgar a que esa cosa lo encontrara y volviera a atacar. Se sentó en el reducido espacio esperando que nada más lo encontrara.

A los otros les fue mejor en su primer día.

China apareció en un desierto. Caminó sin encontrar ningún árbol -por supuesto, era un desierto- pero sí obtuvo un gran número de cactus usando el método de "golpear madera" y se sorprendió que no le hiciera daño. También encontró un lago muy agradable en el medio de la nada. Ya que no podía hacerse una choza, logró descubrir cómo ordenarlos para encerrarse en medio de una caja de cactus, salvo por arriba. La terminó justo a tiempo, ya que unos zombies aparecieron y trataron de atacarlo, pero la pared hizo su trabajo y los mantuvo alejados, dañándolos en el proceso.

Japón apareció en un área pantanosa del mundo. Ya que él había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para leer la guía para iniciar en la wiki de minecraft, y tenía una idea de qué hacer. Luego de tirar algunos árboles y reemplazarlos, se hizo una mesa de crafteo, y con ella una espada de madera y un pico. Luego, viajó un poco hacia el sur, usando los nenúfares como puente provisional para cruzar las pantanosas aguas. Rápidamente, escalo un árbol y bloqueó las entradas fáciles para que los mobs no pudieran subir y pasó una noche tranquila mirando las estrellas.

Italia fue muy afortunado. Iba en círculos buscando a Alemania, quien se suponía que lo iba a encontrar. No lo encontró, pero si encontró una aldea NPC. Una de buen tamaño, de hecho. Entró a la aldea y trató de hablar con la extraña gente narigona, pero solo parecía importarles el comercio. Vio granjas, y notó una estatua en un lado de la aldea. La noche cayó, e Italia no quería abandonar la seguridad de la aldea, tenía demasiado miedo. Se quedó y pasó la noche en una de las casas con la gente extraña de narices grandes.

Rusia no tuvo ningún problema. Estaba en una sección selvática del mapa, buscando los tan famosos "creepers". Vio algunos ocelotes, los cuales escaparon en cuanto él se acercó. Decepcionado, siguió buscando pero sin resultados. La noche cayó y empezó a sentirse cansado. Encontró una pequeña estructura, mirando dentro estaba un poco oscuro, pero entró de todas formas. "Nunca muestres miedo frente a tus enemigos." Y parecía que no había enemigos a los que temer. El edificio estaba vacío. Rusia decidió que era un buen lugar para pasar la noche, encontró un buen lugar cerca de una pared, y se dispuso a dormir. En Minecraf los jugadores le temen a los mobs, en Rusia, los mobs le temen a él. *un pequeño grupo de diversos monstruos de minecraft escondidos en un rincón oscuro no muy lejos de donde duerme Rusia, demasiado aterrados como para moverse*

Estados Unidos, por otro lado, era un gamer, y ya sabia jugar. Ni bien apagó el chat, se apresuró y fue hasta los primeros árboles que vio y se puso a trabajar. Para cuando había caído la noche, ya tenía la mesa de crafteo, luego un pico de madera para buscar algo de piedra y carbón, luego una espada de piedra con la que mató algunas vacas, hizo un horno para cocinar la carne, encontró un área de playa y se construyó una linda casita iluminada con antorchas para la noche. Pasó toda la noche comiendo los filetes y cocinando arena para hacer paneles de vidrio para hacer las ventanas. Lamentablemente, no pudo buscar ninguna oveja para hacerse una cama, así que tuvo que dormir en el piso por esa noche.

Mientras tanto... ¿Cómo era su nombre?

"Soy Canadá."

Bien, él apareció en una pequeña isla en medio del océano con un solo árbol creciendo en ella. Era lo suficientemente pequeña para que los mobs no aparecieran allí, así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. "Pero sí me tengo que preocupar por la comida." Canadá suspiró. Ya había derribado el árbol y lo había vuelto a plantar. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando... "Au!" Algo le cayó en la cabeza. "¿Qué es esto?... Una manzana" La juntó y decidió guardarla en el inventario para cuando la necesitara.


End file.
